What the future may bring CHAPTER 7 NOW LOADED!
by agnewrlakc
Summary: A BROE story that takes place after Chloe and Brady's New Years Eve date
1. Default Chapter

This is my second BROE Fan fiction, the story is mine, but the characters belong to DAYS OF OUR LIVES.  
  
This story takes place right after Brady and Chloe's New Years Eve date, I have an idea where I want to go with this story, but it may change as I write. Any ideas in this story that might mirror others on the board is not intentional. If it begins to mirror a story you have written feel free to e-mail me at agnewrlakc@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Chloe leaned against the front door of her house, her legs still shaky from Brady's last kiss. She slid down the back of the door into a sitting position "That good, huh?" Nancy remarked a strange look on her face. Chloe blushed at her words "Nancy" she proclaimed indignantly. Nancy merely grinned at her daughters reaction "I wasn't always old you know Chloe" she chuckled.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "I know that, Nancy, but its embarrassing to talk about something like this with your mother" she said. Nancy smiled, she remembered being that way about her first boyfriend "Chloe, we need to talk about this thing with you and Brady" she said.  
  
"What thing?" Chloe asked innocently. "You know what thing I am talking about Chloe" Nancy chided "I have been with a man that makes me feel so special, like I am the only person in the world." Chloe rolled her eyes "Nancy.." she protested "Do we have to talk about this now?"  
  
"Yes, Chloe we do," Nancy replied firmly "Now we can do it here or we can talk about this in your room where there is a little more privacy." Chloe sighed a deep sigh, once Nancy made her mind up to do something there was no way to talk her out of it. "Fine, lets get it over with" she mumbled walking to the couch.  
  
Nancy relaxed, she prepared herself for an attitude rather than an action from Chloe, maybe this year would be better for them, maybe this year they could talk about…  
  
Meanwhile, at the Black Penthouse, Brady walked into the lobby of their apartment building the same time Shawn and Belle did. "Happy New Year Brady" his little sister smiled at him. "Happy New Year Tink" he returned ruffling her hair. Belle scowled at him "I hate it when you do that" she protested "I'm not a little girl anymore ya know?"  
  
Brady laughed at her indignation, "You'll always be my little sister, though Tink" he answered. "Where's Chloe?" Belle inquired curiosity getting the best of her. "I just dropped her off at home." Brady turned "Safely in Mama Bear's arms." Belle and Shawn chuckled "Nancy kick you out Brady?" Shawn spoke. Brady looked at him and smiled, "Yep ad speaking of being kicked out" he gave Shawn a pointed look "Don't you have to be home soon?"  
  
"Brady" Belle protested, but Shawn nodded "Yeah, I should be going. You can make sure she gets home right?" he looked at Brady. "Home, what home I don't know this girl" Brady playfully shoved Belle away. "I'm going to kill you Brady" she swept past him to give Shawn one last kiss. "Aww look at the little lovebirds." Brady teased.  
  
"Goodnight" Belle said as Shawn waved on his way out. "Speaking of lovebirds" Belle turned to Brady "Why did Nancy send you away?" Brady said nothing for minute "It was after midnight and Cinderella needed her beauty sleep" he finally answered. Belle laughed to herself, she knew he was lying the red lipstick on his lips told her that.  
  
"Oh really" Belle chuckled it wasn't because of anything else?" she challenged giving him one more chance to come clean. Before she blew his story out of the water. "Yep," he was sticking to his story. "I think you're lying big brother" she laughed "because red isn't your color" she handed him a tissue. Embarrassed, Brady looked in the mirrors next to the elevator.  
  
"Wanna retract your story?" Belle Teased. Brady shook his head "nope, you'll have to ask somebody else" he replied grinning. "Fine" Belle crossed her arms over her chest "I'll have to ask Chloe Tuesday at school."  
  
As the y reached the door of the penthouse, it was swung open "Hello children" John Black stood there "You're late" he spoke to Belle. "Sorry dad, Brady and I were in the lobby." "Since it is New Years Eve, you're off the hook" John admonished "but next time."  
  
Brady and Belle looked at each other "Why the Spanish inquisition?" Brady asked. "Oh nothing much, just a call from Nancy Wesley" he answered. Brady groaned and dropped his head back "We need to have a talk Brady" John looked at him. "But dad" Brady protested to no avail. Belle laughed at her brother's misery "Better you than me" she shot at him, but Brady had the last laugh when John spoke. "Oh no young lady, it wont hurt you to hear this either."  
  
"But mom and I already.." she began to protest when her mother walked in the room. "That's alright Belle, these things can never be said often enough." She smiled. Wearing a huge grin, Brady pulled his little sister down on the couch next to him "Torture time, little sister" he chuckled. 


	2. "The talk" and other important observati...

"Chloe, there is um something we really need to talk about" Nancy sat down next to her daughter on the couch. "I cannot believe you just did that!" Chloe expressed angrily. "Did what?" Nancy asked confused. "You called Brady's dad?" she questioned "like we are babies who need protecting?"  
  
Nancy looked helpless "But Chloe," she began "I am you mother, you will always be my baby" she spoke softly reaching out to touch her daughter. Chloe pulled back not only was she angry, but now she was embarrassed "Nancy" she exclaimed "why did you have to embarrass me like that?"  
  
"Embarrass you?" Nancy raised her eyebrows at Chloe "How did I embarrass you?" Chloe sighed deeply "by calling Mr. Black and Dr. Evans, now I can never face Brady again." The very thought of that made her heart break. "Chloe" Nancy exclaimed "That will never happen because Brady wont let it happen. When he sees you, his eyes light up."  
  
"Which is why you want to do the sex talk thing, right?" Chloe drawled. Nancy blushed slightly "Well, yeah, that, sex is" Nancy paused for lack of words "well it is powerful and things can happen that get out of control, sort of like a forest fire, one small strike is all it takes to burn down a whole forest."  
  
Chloe struggled to keep a straight face, she heard all this before at health class in school, only they didn't talk about forest or matches, they just put it out there. Nancy struggled for more words before Chloe finally let her off the hook "Nancy, I know about sex, I know where babies come from and I know how to avoid having them. I promise I will come to you for help or at least protection before anything happens." Chloe finally spoke "Can I go to my room now, please I really want to call Brady."  
  
"Sure go ahead honey" Nancy sighed with relief "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Brady" she said. Chloe grinned "That's okay, I should be used to it by now" she muttered "he has a unique talent for finding me in these suitations. I think he plans it."  
  
When Chloe got upstairs her phone was ringing "Don't even say it Black" she warned "Because I don't want to hear it." She heard Brady chuckle on the other end "Thanks a lot Chloe, that was a swell welcome home from my parents."  
  
"Shut-up Brady" she muttered "It was bad enough talking to Nancy about forest fires and sex." Brady snickered "What does one have to do with the other?" Brady asked. "You'll have to ask Nancy that" Chloe retorted "because I aint touching it." Brady laughed "Sounds like you had more fun than Belle and I did, we got the Dr, Marleana Evans-Black version."  
  
"Bet she didn't talk about forest fires" Chloe shot back. "No, she talked about the dangers of unprotected sex, like Belle and I had never heard these things." Brady admitted.  
  
"Anyway" Chloe's tone left no doubt to the fact that she wanted to change the subject "I had fun tonight, even if it was with you." She teased. "Yeah me too" he agreed "we should do that again, especially the best part." Chloe grinned, she knew what he meant, but she was going to give him a hard time "Yeah the movie was pretty good." She agreed. "Was that before or after I pulled you into my arms" he replied not missing a beat. He knew that she knew what he meant. Better yet, he knew that she felt the same powerful emotion he had when they kissed.  
  
"You're disgusting, Brady Black" she shot at him. "I wish I was there with you now" his tone was husky "Just holding you would be good enough." Goosebumps appeared on Chloe's arms as he talked "Brady" she protested "Stop talking like that." She could see his grin "why Lane, does it bother you or does it do something else."  
  
"Well why does it bother you?" Brady questioned her again. "Brady" she protested again but to no available "answer the question Chloe" he prompted. "I refuse to based on the fact that it could incriminate me" she shot back at him. Brady chuckled victoriously, "I am serious Chloe" he began "I want to be with you for a while tonight."  
  
"Nancy and Craig would kill both of us" she warned. "I'm willing to fight mama and papa bear" he quickly answered. "Brady" she exclaimed "You're going to get me in trouble, aren't you?" she asked. "No more than you allow me too" he answered softly. Chloe smiled at his words "I know" she answered "that's not what scares me."  
  
"What scares you Chloe?" Brady asked. "Forest fires" Chloe answered. 


	3. Stay the Night

I've been reading other stories and I know this happens in some of them, but the part of this story that does leads to an event later to make this scene necessary, no more hints, hope nobody gets too mad at me.  
  
Brady tried to imagine what Chloe meant when she said 'forest fires', but he didn't have a clue "what the heck did you and Nancy talk about?" he spoke out loud. "I'm coming over" he spoke into the phone, "the window or the door?" he left no room for questioning or doubt.  
  
Chloe knew he would come over, she could tell by the tone in his voice his mind was made up. "Gee Brady, think you can climb to my window?" she teased. "I'd climb Mt. Everest to get to you" he answered seriously.  
  
Chloe shivered at his words "Brady, were going to get in so much trouble if my parents find out" he could hear the concern in her voice. "Were not going to get in trouble Chloe, I'll be quiet" he assured her "I want to be with you tonight, just to hold you" he pleaded.  
  
"So help me Brady," she swore "if you get me in trouble.." Brady grinned at his victory, "I'll be right there" he promised "Have your window open." Chloe couldn't believe she was doing this, Nancy and Craig would kill her if they found out.  
  
Chloe waited for Brady to appear at her window, "he should be here by now" she thought out loud. There was a light tap at her door "Chloe" she heard Nancy call softly "are you awake?" Chloe walked over to the door, "yes" she answered. The door opened further "Ah honey," she began "Brady is here. He brought some movies,. But if you're too tired" Nancy hedged hoping Chloe would say she was.  
  
Chloe's mind raced with thoughts, citedid Brady get caught trying to sneak in/cite "um , okay tell him I'll be right there." She replied dashing Nancy's hopes. Chloe padded down the stairs, as she got nearer to the living room, she saw Craig talking to Brady. They appeared to be having a serious talk. Chloe figured he was getting a lecture from Craig about her "Hi Brady" she greeted as she entered the room. Brady's ice blue eyes turned to her, a girl could get lost in those eyes, she thought "what ya' got?" asked.  
  
Brady held up two movies, one a musical and the other a horror flick "nice choice" she commented dryly at his taste in the latter. "Don't stay up too late Chloe," Craig warned "remember we have that breakfast in the morning." Craig walked past he, the look in his eyes warning her to behave. "Mrs. Wesley, may I escort you upstairs?" he spoke to his wife.  
  
Chloe didn't think Nancy was going to go, and she almost didn't "but Craig" she started to protest "Nancy, they are smart enough to make the right decision, we have to trust them" he took her arm and led her up the stairs "besides, it's New years eve."  
  
Reluctantly, Nancy allowed Craig to leave the two of them alone. "I hate that phrase" Brady chuckled walking toward Chloe. Chloe nodded "yeah me too, 'they are smart enough to make the right decision' she mimicked "that's a glorified guilt trip."  
  
"I thought you were coming to the window," Chloe spoke softly as Brady placed his arms around her and pilled her close. "I was" he admitted "then I realized that would make it really hard to allow them to let me see you again."  
  
"Smart move Black"" she agreed, "besides this way they trust us" she reminded him of Craig's words. Brady grinned at her, playing with a single strand of her hair. "Chloe" he whispered huskily inches away from her lips. "Shut up and kiss me Brady" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd thought you'd never ask" he whispered before claiming her lips once more.  
  
Chloe clung to him, as he deepened the kiss. The world began to spin and she lost all clear thought. "We..a,,we should stop this before it gets out of hand" Brady was the first to speak "so which first" he held up the movies " cite Grease 2 /cite or Texas Chainsaw Massacre/cite."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Craig watched from the top of the stairs. He smiled proudly as the two of them broke apart after one kiss. He did trust Chloe and Brady, but he was a teenager once, he knew that sometimes things just happened. " hmm" chloe spoke "really really Gory or not gory, let's go with not gory" Chloe decided. "But how can I comfort you when you get scared, if you don't get scared?" Brady whined.  
  
"You'll find a way" Chloe assured him "I have faith in you." Craig watched as Brady placed the tape in the VCR. He noticed Brady also turned off the light, in favor of the lamp before disappearing out of his view. "I was going to climb in your window" he heard Brady say "But then I figured that would be a real bad way to start a new relationship. We'll play by the rules" Brady spoke as he sat beside Chloe on the couch, pulling her into his arms.  
  
Craig stood for just one more moment at the top of the stairs "he was glad of the decision made by Nancy and himself. They had to let Chloe make her own decisions at some point, hopefully they had taught her the right ones.  
  
ALMOST 90 MINUTES LATER  
  
"I'm not checking on them," Craig told himself as he padded down the stairs. 'Yes you are' his conscious told him silently in his head. The movie they were watching was rolling the final credits, but he noticed neither of them moved to turn the VCR off. He stepped off the last stair and peered into the room.  
  
Brady was sprawled on the couch, with Chloe firmly enclosed in his embrace. They were both fully dressed and sleeping like angels. Craig smiled at the two of them, 'ah young love' he thought as he covered them with a blanket before switching the TV off and heading back upstairs. 


	4. Breakfast with the 'rents

Chloe awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. She yawned and tried stretched a little deciding she was hungry. Opening her eyes she looked around, realizing she was not in her room, she then realized that she was also not alone. Brady's arms held her to his chest. "Brady" she tried to move or turn, but he only tightened his grip on her. "Brady" she called again, this time a little louder.  
  
"What" he groggily answered holding her even more tightly. "Wake up Brady Black, or I'll have to get a pitcher of water and make you get up" she threatened, teasing him. Brady groaned "I don't want to wake up" he grumbled "because that means I have to let go of you."  
  
Chloe smiled at his words, a pink tint to her cheeks "Yeah, my parents would love to find us here this morning." She said non-chalantly. Brady sat up instantly, nearly knocking Chloe off the couch in the process "Morning?" he responded quickly "my dad is going to kill me."  
  
"I already called and told them you were here with us" they heard a voice from the hall. "Craig" Chloe began, unsure of what would happen next. "I..a..we, just fell asleep" she protested. Craig chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I know" he answered "I checked on you last night. I just didn't have to heart to wake either of you."  
  
Embarrassed, Chloe buried her face in a pillow. She heard Brady say something "what?" she asked looking up to see that Craig was gone. Brady grinned at her, "hiding?" he chuckled. She nodded "I cant wait to see what Nancy says." Finally awake, Brady enhaled the smell of bacon wafting in from the kitchen "ummmm bacon" he spoke dreamily. Chloe laughed at the look on his face "that is all you think of" she sat up next to him.  
  
"That isn't ALL I think of" he corrected starring into her eyes. His baby blues bright with something Chloe didn't care to define. Chloe swallowed a lump in her throat as he pulled her lips within inches of his. "My parents" Chloe whispered. "Are in the kitchen" Brady finished pulling her even closer.  
  
"Breakfast" Nancy called from the doorway. She didn't care what Craig thought, she was a teenager once, she knew all about hormones and how fast they can get out of control.  
  
Brady and Chloe broke apart when Nancy came into the room "Come on get it while its hot" she sing sanged. Chloe laughed at the expression on Brady's face "Come on big boy, better hurry before Craig eats all the bacon."  
  
AT THE BLACK PENTHOUSE  
  
Belle, John and Marleana sat at the table having breakfast "Where's Brady?" Belle asked noticing her big brother wasn't eating with them. "He is at Chloe's" John answered "having breakfast with them."  
  
"This early" Marleana asked "I didn't even hear him leave this morning." John grinned, "He didn't leave this morning" he responded.  
  
Belle smiled "You mean?" she drawled "he stayed at Chloe's last night?" Belle couldn't wait to see Chloe again, that girl had some questions to answer.  
  
John nodded "Craig called this morning, said Brady came over with some movies after midnight Chloe and Brady fell asleep watching them."  
  
"Oh really" Belle raised her eyebrows.  
  
Marleana looked at John "And Craig was okay with this?" she asked. John nodded "Yes, he said he kept an eye on them. He said they were talking and watching the movie."  
  
"My brother and my best friend, who would've thought.?" Belle said out loud. "Actually Chloe and Brady spent a lot of time together while you guys were in Puerto Rico this summer" John told her. "I didn't figure it would be too long before sparks flew."  
  
"You mean Brady and Chloe really had fun together?" Belle questioned. "Yeah, they had dinner at Tuscany's, went bowling, he even took her when he went to buy his jeep" John told her.  
  
"That's good for Brady, but poor Phillip" Belle sympathized. "Why poor Phillip?" Marleana asked. "He really wants Chloe back" Belle answered. "It seems to me that Phillip lost that right the night of the Last Blast" John pointed out, "Wasn't it Brady who ran after and her, while Phillip ran away from her."  
  
"Well, yeah" Belle nodded "but he admitted it was a mistake." Marleana nodded "A mistake that cost him Chloe" she pointed out.  
  
  
  
AT THE WESLEY HOUSE  
  
"I thought you had that breakfast today? Chloe looked at Craig and Nancy. "Actually, it is a luncheon and we're not eating until 1:00" Nancy responded. "Anyway, I was hungry," Craig added.  
  
"Me too, Brady agreed." Nancy and chloe glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, "Men!" Chloe shook her head laughing. "Okay, you two go away" Nancy shuffled the guys out of the kitchen, we have to clean up."  
  
Craig left but Brady stayed behind to help. "I'll help do dishes, you cooked" he told Nancy taking the dish towel from her hand. Nancy looked surprised, but smiled at him as she walked out of the kitchen. "Earning brownie points Black?" Chloe teased. "No" he chuckled "just doing what I have to at home. Besides this way I get you alone" he grinned kissing her lightly.  
  
  
  
"I need to go home and change clothes" Brady looked at his jeans and shirt. "You need to take a shower to" Chloe chuckled holding her nose. "Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows pinning her against the counter. Chloe laughed at the look on his face "I'm not the only one Lane" he countered lowering his lips to hers. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Ok, I am going home to change clothes" he broke apart from the kiss, "and take a shower" Chloe reminded him. "And take a shower" he agreed. "After that want to go do something today?" he asked  
  
"Like what?" Chloe asked "I don't know, go to Dot Com and hang out, swing in the park, I just want to be with you" he said.  
  
Chloe walked Brady to the door "I'll be back in an hour or so" he told her "By the way, you need a shower too" he grinned dropping a quick kiss on her lips before leaving the house. 


	5. Salem's newest couple

Brady walked into the penthouse only to be greeted by Belle "have a good time at your sleepover?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Brady grinned "yep, had a blast, in fact we are going out again today as soon as I get cleaned up."Ohhh Brady, can I come please?" she begged "I don't want to spend New Years Day in the house." She gave him puppy dog eyes. Brady rolled his eyes, "please Brady?" she begged.  
  
"okay, if you call Chloe and ask her permission" he sighed. "Yipee!" she squealed already running to the phone. Brady chuckled as he ran up the stairs "Be ready in one hour Belle, or you'll stay here" he threatened. Knowing Chloe, she'd say yes and they'd end up somewhere like Dot Com or somewhere like that.  
  
Chloe's phone rang, jerking her out of her thoughts "Hello" She spoke into the phone." You've been keeping secrets from me" Belle accused. "Hello Belle, I'm fine thanks for asking" Chloe chuckled at her best friend. "you've been seeing Brady for a while now" Belle continued not phased by her friend.  
  
"We hung out, yeah, but that wasn't 'seeing' each other." Chloe clarified. "Maybe, but you could've told me, I am your best friend." Chloe could see Belle pouting "And Brady's little sister" Chloe stated "I thought it would be weird for you."  
  
"Uh-huh" Belle stated clearly not impressed "You owe me, Chloe Lane" Belle said. "What price do I pay?" Chloe laughed at her. "I want to come with you and Brady today, me and Shawn." Chloe thought about that for a moment "That would be okay, I guess. What did Brady say?"  
  
"He told me to ask you" Belle responded. "Okay, I guess you can come, it could even be fun." Chloe said. "Thank you Chloe, you've saved me from a fate worse than death." Belle spoke passionately. Chloe chuckled at that "You'd better hurry, then because if I know Brady he's gonna be wanting to leave soon."  
  
Without saying goodbye, Belle hung the phone up and ran up to her room. "well" Brady looked out his bedroom door "I guess that means you're going with us." Belle nodded "I have to get dressed and fix my hair and call Shawn and.." Brady cut her off, "Better get beautiful in 30 minutes Tink or you're staying here."  
  
An hour later, he was knocking on Chloe's door. She opened the door "Sorry, I am late, but you know Belle" he sighed. "You know she has to have perfect hair, perfect nails, matching shoes and purses." Chloe grinned at his chagrin "She is way too feminine" she chuckled. "Yep, she works hard at it" he agreed.  
  
"She didn't happen to say where we're going did she?" Chloe asked. "She said Dot-Com, is that okay with you?" Chloe nodded "yeah, that's fine" she agreed. "So, can we go? Please?" he begged "I am starving." She rolled her eyes "you're always hungry Brady, where do you put all that food?"  
  
"I burn it off, fast" he chuckled "Come on, lets go" he practically dragged her out to the jeep. "Hi Chloe" Belle greeted her best friend. "Hey Belle, where's Shawn?" she asked "Isn't he joining us?" Brady got in the car and started to drive off "Next stop Brady house" he said.  
  
Finally all four of them were in the car and headed to Dot-Com. As they walked in the door of the teen hang-out Brady led Chloe to a table followed by Shawn and Belle. "Hail, Hail the gangs all here" she heard him mutter. Looking over she saw Phillip, Cynthia, Jan, Jason and Mimi at another table. "Why does Mimi still hang around Jan, didn't she learn her lesson already?" Chloe asked. "I don't know" Belle answered "But I guess she can hold her own". It hurt Belle that her two best friends hated each other.  
  
Brady held Chloe's hand in one of his, while the other curved around her waist. She leaned against his shoulder, enjoying being close to him, besides it gave her comfort to know he was here.  
  
Jan, never one to miss a chance to stir up trouble, made sure that Phillip knew Chloe was here and with Brady. Phillip looked over at them, but Chloe was so entranced in Brady's embrace that she never even noticed.  
  
"Well, well well, it seems that Salem has a new couple" Jan noted out loud glancing at Chloe and Brady. Phillip followed her gaze "Yep, it sure does look like it to me." He agreed quietly. 


	6. The past meets the present

Chloe, Brady and Belle were having so much fun just hanging out, they failed to notice Philip walking over to their table. "Hi Phillip" Shawn called out loudly. Chloe turned and watched him approach their table. Brady felt her stiffen in his arms, but said nothing.  
  
"Hi Shawn, Belle" he looked over at Chloe and Brady "Chloe, Brady" he paused his tone several degrees colder. "Hey Phillip" Belle greeted him as though nothing was wrong. "Happy New Year" Phillip addressed to all of them in general.  
  
"What did you do last night?" Belle asked Phillip. As if cued, Cynthia sauntered over to them "We saw a movie last night" she answered. Brady noticed the look in Phillip's eyes and the decided coldness in his glare "It beat staying home alone" Phillip agreed, earning a glare from Cynthia.  
  
Phillip was tired of her anyway, Cynthia was supposed to be the magnet that would draw Chloe back to him, instead his plan backfired and it pulled her further away. From the way She clung to Brady and Brady to her, he figured she was lost to him now.  
  
"What did you do?" Mimi came up to the table. "Hi Meems" Belle greeted her other best friend "we had dinner with Chloe and Brady before hanging out at Tuscany with mom and dad." Mimi raised an eyebrow at that, "Yeah, it was a good thing we ran into you at Tuscany's" Chloe chuckled "Or else you would've had dinner at the local burger barn."  
  
"What did you guys do after we left?" Shawn piped up looking at Chloe and Brady. "What didn't we do?" Chloe grinned at the memory of their night. "Brady almost kicked some kids butt" she laughed "And Chloe tried to drop me on my head on the ice." He shot back at her. "Oh please" she rolled her eyes "Its not my fault you cant ice skate."  
  
"you two fight like an old married couple" Mimi laughed at them. Phillip turned to look at the two of them after Mimi's comment. They were close, something had changed in their relationship..something he was afraid he couldn't undo.  
  
Brady had enough and sensed that Chloe too was ready to get out of there "Well, Belle you're planning this day, where to next?" he asked. Chloe smiled at him gratefully "Yeah, oh great planner where to next?" she asked.  
  
Bell grinned "I thought we'd go ice skating, but after that story I don't know" she said. "Why don't we go to the park and have a snowball fight?" Shawn offered. "Ohh that sounds like fun" Chloe agreed "last time we kicked your butt" she bragged. Belle remembered that day, Chloe was in a bad mood and just when she thought Chloe would be in a bad mood all day, she found her and Brady having a snowball fight.  
  
"Not this time" Shawn answered "This time we're going to cream you." Brady and Chloe exchanged looks "Bring it on" Brady shot back at them "Loser buys dinner at Salem Place."  
  
The four of them said their goodbyes and left Dot-Com. They decided to walk to the park since it wasn't that far. Belle and Shawn led the foursome, holding hands and talking softly. "Are you okay?" Brady asked Chloe who remained quiet, even after leaving Phillip and Dot-Come behind.  
  
"Yeah" she answered "I was just thinking how I feel sorry for Phillip" she said. "Phillip" Brady questioned "Why?" Chloe chuckled "You saw Cynthia, she is out for blood, his." Brady grinned at that thought "His tricks have come full circle" Brady agreed smiling. Thanks for getting me out of there" she held his hand. He pulled her closer to him "You're welcome" he answered.  
  
They entered the park and noticed that some kids had built a snow fort on each side of the park "Ohh hiding spaces." Chloe whistled "as she huddled behind the walls preparing her 'ammunition'.  
  
Without warning, a snowball sailed over her head. Chloe glanced across the park "Cheap shot Belle" she chuckled as Brady zinged a snowball to the other side. "Alls fair in love and war" Belle retorted laughing. For the next 30 minutes or so, the fight ensued with Brady and Chloe winning the war. By the time they were done, there was hardly anything left of the snow fort that once stood there.  
  
The last snowball that Brady threw was not directed at Belle or Shawn, but Chloe who got the icy blast on her neck before melting down her back. "Oh you'll pay for that Brady Black" she laughed scooping up a large ball of snow. Brady tackled her before she could throw it at him. Pinning her to the ground, he held the snowball menancingly above her head "now where is a good place to put this?" he chuckled an evil laugh.  
  
"Brady" she pleaded "you wouldn't do that" she tried to persuade him. Brady grinned "You're right, but I would do this" he threw the snowball in the air above them. While Chloe watched the ball fly up, wondering where it would come down, Brady kissed her.  
  
Neither of them noticed the ball hurling back down at them, nor did they hear Belle and Shawn calling them.  
  
"Hello" Belle called loudly "are you two alive in there?" she peered over the edge. "Oops sorry" she apologized turning away. Chloe and Brady began to laugh at the look on her face "that was priceless." Brady chuckled. "That was good," Cbloe agreed, "But that is priceless" she countered, laughing as the snowball Brady threw in the air came down on the back of his neck and into his jacket. 


	7. Office of the assistant CEO

Come on you two Belle pleaded, it's freezing out here. Brady reluctantly let go of Chloe and pulled himself to a semi sitting position. Leaning on his elbows, he looked at his little sister Belle, you sure can ruin a moment, he said. She stuck her tongue out consider it paybacks for New Years Eve she shot back. 

  


What happened New Years Eve? Chloe asked, as Brady pulled her to her feet beside him. Brady came in after dropping you off at home Belle began Shawn and I were in the lobby of the building. 

  


Kissing for all the world to see Brady interrupted earning a glare from Belle. Yeah and he made Shawn leave, before kissing me goodbye she pouted. poooor Belle Chloe said with false enthusiasm. Belle stuck her tongue out at Chloe I bet you got a New Years Eve kiss she retorted.

  


Chloe smiled at the memory of Brady's kiss, she nodded And it left me breathless. Belle groaned Thanks, Chloe, that's a visual I didn't need. Chloe laughed at her friend So, Losers, Brady broke in What's for dinner? All this talk of New Years Eve and kissing made him want to be kiss Chloe again and again and

  


Can we do an I.O.U.? Shawn asked. Tomorrow we go back to school and I still have homework from before Christmas break? Brady looked to Chloe who nodded her agreement Want me to drop you off at home? he asked.

  


Shawn nodded thanks Brady, that would be great. Belle pouted, What am I going to do? she asked. You could go see Mimi Chloe suggested You said you haven't seen her at all during the break. Belle thought for a moment that sounded like a good idea Okay, I'll just meet her at Dot-Com. 

  


How will you get home? Brady asked, he didn't want Belle walking alone. I'll have Phillip bring me home she answered. What about you Chloe, what are you going to do? Belle asked curious.

  


Chloe looked to Brady I don't know she admitted 

  


Brady began I want to show you something he answered. Show me what? she asked. It's a surprise he hedged. Okay, I guess I am going with Brady she finally answered Belle's question. Back at Dot-Com, Belle joined Mimi and Kevin, while Shawn, Chloe and Brady piled into Brady's jeep.

  


After dropping Shawn off at his house, Brady turned the car toward the building that now housed Basic Black. Isn't this your dad's company? Chloe asked recognizing the building from her last visit. yep, but now it is finished he nodded Wanna see my office?

  


You have an office? Chloe grinned Does it even have a window? Brady shot her a look Careful Lane, or I may not show you anything, except how to show some respect he teased. Ohhh, that could be fun Chloe cooed. She swore there was something addictive in Brady's kisses, she could never get enough. 

  


  


Brady parked the jeep in front of the building. Talking Chloe's hand they walked into the building. Brady's office was on the 3rd floor, so they took the elevator. The elevator doors opened and Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. 

  


The floors that were covered in paper and tape, now revealed a maroon colored, diamond shaped carpet with a pattern of gold running through it. Brady led her to the 2nd office on the right. he pointed proudly to the engraved plaque on the door Brady Black, Assistant CEO it read.

  


Ohh, I'm impressed she gushed Tell me Mr. Assistant CEO, what kind of a view do you have? Brady grinned at her, Why don't we just find out? he whispered huskily, pulling her into his arms. He opened the door to his office. Without letting go of her, he closed the door, pinning her against it. The door closed with a quiet –click--, but neither Brady nor Chloe noticed the view or the office as Brady kissed her gently at first, deepening the kiss. Chloe moaned passionately, she felt the world spinning and her knees go weak. 

  


Brady swept her into his arms and carried her to the swivel chair behind the desk. she pleaded as his hands ran down her arms and across her chest. She sucked in her breath as his hands explored places she never thought about him exploring. While his hands make her dizzy with desire, he suckled the sensitive spot behind her ear. He wanted her so bad Chloe, wait he breathed unsteady This is going way to fast he stopped kissing her and touching her, but didn't release her.

  


she looked at him with passion filled eyes. Chloe, I love you, and God knows I want you, but not here and not now, you deserve better. He traced her lips with his fingers a soft bed, satin sheets, not an office chair in a place of business.

  


Chloe smiled at him I don't deserve you Brady Black she whispered huskily. I think you have that backwards, Chloe Lane he brushed her lips with his. 

  


I like your office she said looking around Its definitely you. She noticed a picture frame on his desk, with the store bought ad still in it You need a picture for this she picked the Mahogany frame up. The frame was only a few shades lighter than the desk it sat on. I have one Brady produced a picture from his pocket of the two of them on New Years Eve. There, now I can always have you here with me he placed the Polaroid of them in the frame.


	8. Somewhere in time

A/N: I am aging this story a little, not a whole lot and I am going to play with some of your favorite couples, too. Don't hate me, I promise to be tasteful.  
  
Rhonda  
  
  
  
Chloe sat in Chemistry class, she couldn't keep her mind on class. Brady had asked her to stop by Basic Black on her way home, but he didn't say why. In the six weeks they had been seeing each other, they had grown closer, much closer than either of them thought they would be. Every time they were together, Brady would hold her and kiss her until she thought she would not be able to handle anymore, but neither of them felt sure enough to go 'all the way'.  
  
Thanks to Nicole, Basic Black was on the way to be an international corporation. After Phillip insisted that Victor choose between him and Nicole, Nicole tried to stay with Victor and Titan, but as usual when you give Kate Roberts an inch, she'll take a mile. Nicole left Titan and got hired on at Basic Black, bringing an international company with her from Titan.  
  
Victor was none too happy with the way things had worked out and vowed revenge on John Black and his company, but he was hesitant to do anything that would harm his grandson, Brady. Brady played that card to save not only his dad's company, but his own job as well.  
  
Glancing around the classroom, Chloe noticed many other things that had changed in Salem, the teen scene was very different from six short weeks ago, when she and Brady first declared their love for each other. In fact, it seemed that only she and Brady were yet together. Chloe wouldn't trade her time with Brady for anything, but things had changed so much that her and Belle barely spoke to each other.  
  
Belle was now seeing Phillip, Chloe's ex-boyfriend and Shawn, Belle's ex- boyfriend was dating Jan Spears. Jan was not very popular with anyone in particular, but circumstances had brought her into a different circle of friends, including Chloe. That fact shocked Chloe and Jan as much as the other teens, for they had once been bitter enemies.  
  
The final bell rang, Chloe gathered her books and jacket preparing to leave when Belle came up to her "Hey Chloe" she greeted her friend "How are you doing, I am haven't seen you too much" she smiled. Chloe nodded "Yeah, I've been trying to help Jan through some problems she's been having. Between her, Brady and school, I've been busy."  
  
Belle had a strange look on her face, "what's the deal with you and Jan anyway?" she asked "You used to hate each other." Chloe shrugged, "She had questions that I was uniquely able to answer" Chloe defended "Nothing more, besides we aren't THAT close."  
  
"What kind of questions?" Belle asked. Chloe thought for a minute "I really cant discuss that Belle," she finally answered "But maybe if you talked to Jan." Belle's made a face at that "I don't think so" Belle declared "I hate her even more now than I used to." Chloe understood that, Shawn and Belle's relationship had become strained when they found out from their parents that Shawn's little brother J.T. was actually Belle's father's child, but the undoing of their relationship came when Shawn confessed to be the father of Jan's child.  
  
Chloe, Shawn, The Bradys and Jan were the only ones to know different, but Chloe didn't feel it was her secret to tell. When Jan was ready she would, until then.. When The Brady's lost their son to his birth father on a legal technicality, they thought they'd never find peace again. Fate, it seemed, had other plans for them. They sued for an won custody of their birth child Isaac Carver and 9 months later they adopted the child born to Jan Spears, a beautiful baby girl, who they named Ashley Janette.  
  
The Brady house that was once full of sadness was now full of happiness and joy, and a lot of crying and diapers odors too, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Jan wasn't sure she could handle having her baby so close, yet so far away, but she also found it comforting that she could see her daughter anytime. Bo and Hope Brady had been very supportive of her through her pregnancy and the baby's adoption. They even allowed her freedom to come and see the baby anytime.  
  
All of Salem High thought that she and Shawn were a couple, when in reality they weren't. Shawn was angry with her when she named him as her child's father, but he defended her anyway, making a huge impression on her. They were really good friends and they hung out together, but that was it.  
  
Jan felt bad because when she named him as the father of her baby, his relationship with Belle Black broke up. She knew that Shawn was completely unhappy without Belle, but Belle was still angry with him. Belle had responded to Jan's lie by turning to Phillip Kirakis for comfort. She seemed to find it in him, and they had been an item since.  
  
"I'm sorry Belle," Chloe apologized "But I've got to go, Brady wants me to stop by Basic Black after school. I promise I'll, call you and we'll go out okay." She pleaded. Belle nodded "Okay, call me tonight."  
  
Chloe walked out of the school and got into her car, Nancy and Craig helped her get a car to drive. Brady went with her to pick it out and they left the lot in a 2000 Candy Apple Red, Convertible Mustang.  
  
Ten minutes later, she pulled to a halt beside Brady's jeep at Basic Black. "Hi Candace" she greeted the receptionist at the front desk. "Oh hi Chloe," Candace returned "Brady said you'd be coming by, he and Nicole are in the studio."  
  
"Thanks" Chloe grinned and headed toward the photo studio. When Nicole first started at Basic Black, Chloe was worried about her trying to take Brady away, but Nicole soon began dating Mark Netling, an ad exec at Basic Black soon after. Since then, the four of them had double dated many times. Chloe had just turned 18, to Brady, Nicole and Mark's 20 and young 20's but, they often told her she was wiser than her 18 years. Chloe chocked it up to her experience growing up in the foster care system. A system that teaches children to be young adults, even when they are just kids.  
  
"Guess who?" she walked up behind Brady covering his eyes with her hands. "Hmm, Heather Locklear, the woman of my dreams" he answered chuckling. "Whatever," Chloe punched him in the arm. Brady laughed and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips softly. "You guys make me sick" Nicole came up behind them "Do you ever do anything other than kiss?" Brady grinned "there are other things to do?" he shot back.  
  
"How was school?" he asked putting his arm around her waist, holding her next to him. "Good, I guess, Belle wants me to call her tonight, and Jan wanted to talk about Ashley. I feel so torn Brady. I know Belle has a reason to hate Jan, but Jan really needs someone right now" she finished a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Poor Chloe," he whined "she has too many friends to choose from." She hit him again for making fun of her, "not nice Brady," she chuckled "I hate being in this position."  
  
Brady held her tighter "I know, I'll talk to Tink tonight, she is coming over for dinner."  
  
"Thanks" Chloe smiled at him, even after six weeks he was still sweet and taking care of her.  
  
Brady decided he needed some time and a place away from his family to be, both alone and with Chloe. His dad took him to the loft where he and Brady's mother had lived soon after Brady was born. Brady felt close to his mom here, and here he called home.  
  
"Gotta protect my investment" he retorted. "Well did you tell her yet?" Nicole came over excitedly "its almost time." Chloe looked confused "time for what?" she asked. Nicole shot Brady a look "Men" she huffed. "Basic Black needs a spokesperson for its campaign for "Mystic Mascara" Brady began only to be interrupted by Nicole "and we want you" she said excitedly.  
  
"Me?" Chloe questioned "Why? I am not spokesmodel material. I mean models are tall and pretty and .." she broke off "No, I cant do it." She backed up only to be pinned against Brady's chest. "Yes, you can, you're more than pretty" he assured her "You're beautiful, besides make-up can cover anything up" he joked earning another punch in the arm from both Nicole and Chloe.  
  
"Ouch" he exclaimed "that hurt." Nicole pushed him out of the way "Please Chloe, just try, that's all I ask" she pleaded "what can that hurt?" Nicole flashed her 'puppy dog eyes' at Chloe and Chloe had a hard time resisting "Okay, I'll try" she finally agreed, but…"  
  
"no buts," Nicole interrupted pushing her toward the dressing room "go, time's awastin'," Brady watched Nicole and Chloe walk away, He had a hard time resisting the urge to pull her in his arms and make love to her. They had agreed to wait until she was out of school, but he could sense that she wanted it as much as he did. He had a feeling, she was going to come out of the dressing room looking completely touchable. "Hang on Brady, It's almost May" he told himself. 


	9. and so it begins

Nicole emerged from the dressing room first with a huge grin on her face "You are going to love this" she smiled at Brady. "love wha.." he broke off as Chloe emerged from the door Nicole had come from. Her long brown hair was curled into ringlets, and she wore a red satin dress that hugged her chest and waist, then flared out. Brady couldn't keep his eyes off her "Oh so touchable" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Nicole turned her head, "Ah nothing, really" he denied "just thinking out loud. "Uh-huh" she snorted, not convinced, she saw the look in his eyes, and they didn't say 'nothing really' ".  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Chloe stopped in front of him "I..ah..you, look.." he trailed off. Chloe grinned "That good, huh?" she smiled. "not even close" Brady shot her a look filled with desire and admiration. Nicole watched the exchange between the two of them, on her that dress looked great and she knew that Brady knew it too. Once Chloe realized it, the sparks would fly, which meant they better get this show on the road.  
  
Nicole motioned for the photographer to get ready. "Okay, Chloe," she began "I know this is new and strange. Being surrounded by fans and music and hoards of people, so" she looked around the room at the make-up crew and photographer "find a focal point, a person, a wall, something, anything and keep your attention on it" she instructed.  
  
Chloe swallowed a lump in her throat "Okay" she spoke softly. Someone fixed her make-up, then the photographer talked to her for a few minutes, reassuring her and giving her instructions "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Chloe Nodded "I think so" she breathed deeply. The photographer just smiled at her "You'll be fine, just relax and have fun." And so the shoot began.  
  
Brady and Nicole watched from the back of the room. "She's doing okay" Nicole began. "But?" Brady glanced at her. "She's tight, she needs to relax or the camera will catch that." Brady didn't know how Nicole knew these things, but she had a knack for knowing those type of things.  
  
Nicole watched Chloe, she recognized the nervousness on her face. She hoped Brady would do something to make more at ease. Unwilled, she remembered what her father had used to get her to relax "the pig" she muttered under her breath. She swore nobody would ever know what her father had turned her into, but her experience gave her a unique view on photogeaphy and models.  
  
Lost in thought, she didn't notice Brady slipping away from her side. "Snap out of it Nicole" she said fiercely, "He cant hurt you anymore." She spotted Brady talking to the audio operator, then what happened next completely shocked her.  
  
"You wait, little girl, on an empty stage" she heard someone sing. She didn't know for sure who it was, but it was obvious from the silly grin on Chloe's face, that she did.  
  
"For fate to turn the light on  
  
Your life, little girl, is an empty page  
  
That men will want to write on"  
  
Nicole's mouth dropped open as she realized it was Brady who was singing, and Chloe responded by smiling broadly. Brady walked over to her pulling her close as he sang.  
  
"To write on" Chloe chimed in.  
  
Brady began to sing again. As he did the photographer furiously snapped the camera, turning once to give Nicole a thumbs up. Nicole grinned at them, Chloe came to life under Brady's care, they truly were soul mates. Like the rest of the crew, Nicole sat down and watched as Brady and Chloe entertained them. She realized that the two of them didn't even realize it, as if they were the only two people in the room.  
  
"You are sixteen going on seventeen  
  
Baby, it's time to think  
  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
  
Baby, you're on the brink  
  
You are sixteen going on seventeen  
  
Fellows will fall in line  
  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
  
Will offer you food and wine  
  
Totally unprepared are you  
  
To face a world of men  
  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
  
Of things beyond your ken  
  
You need someone older an wiser  
  
Telling you what to do  
  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
  
I'll take care of you"  
  
Completely in character Chloe began to sing  
  
"I am sixteen going on seventeen  
  
I know that I'm naive  
  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
  
And willingly I believe  
  
I am sixteen going on seventeen  
  
Innocent as a rose  
  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
  
What do I know of those  
  
Totally unprepared am I  
  
To face a world of men  
  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
  
Of things beyond my ken  
  
I need someone older and wiser  
  
Telling me what to do  
  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
  
I'll depend on you"  
  
  
  
"Cut and Print" the photographer called loudly as the crew broke into a round of applause. Chloe hid her face in Brady's chest, blushing furiously. He merely chuckled and held her close " Ya did good Lane" he kissed the top of her head.  
  
Nicole Came over "No fair keeping secrets, you two" she shamed them "I had no idea you could sing" she shook her finger at Brady. "And you?" she turned to Chloe "where did you learn to sing like that?"  
  
hloe grinned, "I don't know" she shrugged. Nicole looked at her watch "Oh darn, I have to go. I am meeting Mark at Tuscany, but you" she pointed at them "aren't off the hook."  
  
"Okay, everybody, its been a long day, lets go home" she shuffled the crew out "Brady can clean up here." With that, she and the crew left the studio leaving Chloe and Brady alone.  
  
Brady held Chloe, tracing a pattern on her jaw with his thumb, before moving his hand to her lips. His eyes met hers Sapphire and ice blue filled with passion and desire "Chloe" he whispered pulling her closer. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into him. With a moan, Brady brushed her lips with hers.  
  
Brady deepened the kiss, as the fire of passion ignited between them. Scooping her into his arms he, carried her over to the bed cover in blue satin sheets. He carefully placed her on the bed, kissing her, his hands running down her body "Brady" she moaned passionately as his hands found the zipper on her dress "make love to me" she arched against him.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask" he responded pulling her to him.  
  
A/N: I am not going to deny you the pleasure of a love scene, but it has to wait until I get back from school today. My semester break is over pout 


	10. Party at Brady's

Brady traced Chloe's lips with his finger, "Chloe, are you sure?" he asked. Chloe looked into his eyes, she could see the fire of passion in them. "Brady" she licked her lips "I want to be with you." She whispered huskily. "And I want to be with you" he said looking her in the eyes "but only when we are both sure this is what we want."  
  
Chloe smiled at him, "how do you do that?" she asked him. "Do what?" he asked not knowing what she meant. "say no and make it feel like it's the right thing?" Brady chuckled and pulled her closer to him "I didn't say no," he disagreed "I want you in every way, but not until we are both sure that it is the right time and right place."  
  
She looked him in the eye, her chin touching his chest "I'm sorry" she apologized "I didn't mean to lead you on." Brady tucked a finger under her chin "Hey" he snapped holding her so that her eyes were level to his "I'm not upset, I love you." He kissed her gently. "It's the dress" she chuckled "it makes me feel sexy" she whispered. "It makes you look sexy too" he agreed.  
  
"Come on' Cinderella?" he pulled her up "gotta get that dress back to wardrobe, besides Belle is coming over for dinner remember" he said. "Why don't you come over for dinner?" he asked "after all Belle did say she wanted to see you." Chloe thought for a moment, "okay, but can I keep the dress?" she asked "Pleassssse" she begged "You can bring it back tomorrow" Brady rolled his eyes "It's a good thing I am related to the boss, cause anybody else would not get away with this."  
  
Chloe shrieked lightly "yes!" she exclaimed. Brady turned her around and zipped the dress up. He lightly kissed the back of her neck. Chloe shivered "Brady" she protested, "dinner, Belle remember?" she pointed out. "Sorry, couldn't resist" he chuckled. "Uh-huh" Chloe shot back,. Not convinced "let's go Romeo."  
  
"Whatever you say, Juliet" Brady followed her out the door, locking it behind them. "Working late?" John Black walked around the corner, raising an eyebrow at them. "Dad" Brady jumped "I didn't know you were here." John chuckled "something I should know about son?" he noticed Chloe wearing the red satin dress.  
  
"Chloe just did a shoot for Mystic Mascara, and she looked so good, I thought I'd take her to dinner." John knew about the photo shoot, that was all over the office. He sighed, nepotism was such an evil thing "Okay, but I want that dress back tomorrow." After bidding them a good night, John walked to his office, muttering something about Brady having a bad case of Chloeitis.  
  
5:45 P.M, Brady's loft  
  
"Wake up Cinderella" Brady whispered in Chloe's ear, nuzzling the soft spot behind her ear at the same time. "Mmm' she moaned "I like this dream." Brady chuckled again, his voice rumbling softly in her ear "Trust me this isn't a dream, but it could be a nightmare real quick" he said "Belle is on her way over and she is bringing Phillip with her."  
  
"Phillip?" she spoke briskly "this should be good." Brady sat down next to her on the bed, "Phillip is coming to my house, with my sister. He wouldn't dare cause any trouble" Chloe heard what he had said, but her thoughts went a completely different way. She began to laugh softly. Brady gave her a strange look "what is so funny?" he asked. Chloe looked at him, still chuckling softly "nothing" she shook her head "just a weird thought, came into my head." Brady wasn't buying that "uh-huh, fess up Lane "what were you thinking?"  
  
"Its really bad Brady" she said. "Out with it" Brady shook his head "how weird?"  
  
"Very, very weird" she answered. Brady shook his head again "Come on, out with it" he commanded. "okay, but don't get say I didn't warn you, she shot him a look. "I was just thinking what a small place Salem really is" she said "Belle is dating Phillip, who is your Uncle. Before Phillip she was dating Shawn who is your cousin." Brady stopped her "Okay, Chloe that's enough sick thoughts for one day."  
  
Chloe grinned at him, "It's true" she pointed out. "Yes," he pointed out "but my mom is Phillip's half sister, as is Bo, henceforth, the fact that Phillip and Bo are my Uncles has nothing to do with the fact that Belle dates Phillip or Shawn. Now, Ms. Gutter mind, can we please go get dinner ready?"  
  
Chloe allowed Brady to pull her up and together they descended the twisty stairs just in time to see Belle pull the door open "Brady," she said exasperated "they have these things called locks, do you ever use yours?" Brady merely grinned at his little sister "Nope, don't have to" he answered "I have my very own bodyguard here with me." He grinned pulling Chloe in front of him.  
  
She punched his arm "Thanks a lot Brady" she shot back at him "I'll have to remember that." He chuckled and pulled her closer to kiss her "Come on you guys, Phillip is coming over, remember?" Belle spoke up. "Speaking of Phillip," Brady gave his sister a look "why did you invite Phillip to come to my house?" he asked. Belle rolled her eyes "Come on Brady, that's ancient history, besides Chloe is happy with you, and I am happy with Phillip."  
  
Chloe heard the catch in Belle's voice, she didn't believe it for a minute, but Belle wasn't going to say otherwise as long as Brady was in the room. A knock at the door stopped the talking for a moment "it's Phillip, I'll get it" Belle jumped up and ran for the door. Flinging it open, she let Phillip in. Phillip looked around "Hi, Brady, Chloe" he greeted them "nice place you have here." Brady sighed, relieved he wasn't really sure what Phillip would do, even at Brady's house. The two of them had a rocky history that escalated into a war. The prize was Chloe Lane, and Brady won the war, plus most of the battles, seriously straining an already strained relationship.  
  
Brady walked around the bar to the stove. A few seconds later, he pronounced that dinner was done and it was time to eat. Just as they sat down at the table, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Chloe hopped up. She opened the door and saw Nicole and Mark standing there "Hi Chloe" Nicole smiled "Mark and I thought we'd see if you and Brady wanted to join us for dinner." Brady saw them from the table, 'this was going to be a fun evening' he thought. "Why don't you guys eat with us?" he invited. Nicole and Phillip studied each other coolly, before she nodded "sure, sounds like fun." Brady shot Phillip a threatening look, hoping he'd get the message. By the set of his jaw and the dark look in his eyes, Brady decided that he got the message.  
  
Chloe got extra dishes, while Brady got extra chairs and a few minutes later there were six around the table. "Mark this is my Uncle Phillip and my sister Belle" Brady loved introduing Phillip as his uncle, sort of like rubbing salt in the wound "Belle, Phillip this is Mark."  
  
Phillip watched the others carefully, Chloe seemed right at home at Brady's house, as did Nicole and Mark. He wondered how often she was here, "maybe she lived here" he thought. He tried to tell himself he didn't care, but truth be told he did care. He was well aware that Chloe was tightly and completely with Brady, that he blew his chance with her long ago, but that didn't make it hurt any less.  
  
As they were finishing dinner, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Shawn and Jan. "Now things are really going to get interesting" Chloe heard Brady mutter under his breath. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked him. He chuckled and nodded his head "Yep" he agreed "bring on the fun." The party did indeed get interesting when after a few moments Jason and Mimi showed up. "Who put the note out that there was a party at Brady's?" Brady fumed. Nicole and Chloe watched him, chuckling "I think you doth protest too much" Nicole said "I think you're enjoying this."  
  
Brady half smiled at her "maybe, but before too long they are all getting kicked out" he said. 'One hour later, Brady did usher all the younger crowd out, leaving only Chloe, Nicole and Mark." Ahh the sound of silence" Brady leaned his head back on the couch, Chloe nestled against his side. Nicole and Mark cuddled on the other sofa "I wish I had their energy" Nicole chuckled "Think we can bottle and sell that at Basic Black?"  
  
Brady chuckled "that WOULD put us on the international map."  
  
A/N: I decided not to put them together in bed yet, it just didn't feel right, but I will I promise. 


	11. Stay the night..again

Chloe, Brady, Mark and Nicole sat and talked until well after midnight, before any of them realized what time it was. "Oh my God" Chloe jumped up "Nancy and Craig are going to kill me" she said. "Wanna have Belle call and tell them you're staying with her?" Brady offered. Chloe thought about that for a moment. Brady had come far in the eyes of her parents, but this would set him back, a whole lot. "No I'll just call them and let them know where I am" she reached for the cordless phone.  
  
"Your parents are going to kill you, and then me" Brady said. Chloe nodded, "They wont be happy, but were not doing anything and there is no school tomorrow, so why should it matter?" she said "Besides, I am an adult" Chloe pointed out, referring to her recent birthday.  
  
"Trust me, that doesn't matter to parents. You get the as long as you're living in my house speech" Nicole chuckled. "What would your parents do?" Chloe looked at Nicole. Nicole gulped, she didn't really want to talk about her parents, particularly her father. "My mom was so clueless" Nicole spat out "and you know what my father was like." Brady did know what her father was like. He remembered on the island when Paul tried to kill his own daughter. Brady was sure Paul did something to hurt Jan, but she refused to implicate him.  
  
"what about you?" she looked over to Brady. Brady scoffed "why do you think I have my own place?" he reasoned. "I mean, dad and Marleana aren't bad or mean, but they can be tough." Brady rarely referred to Marleana as mom. They had a history of bad blood. "Marleana would always try to make you tell her why you felt you had to do whatever it was you did" he said with a smirk. "Well, she is a shrink" Chloe pointed out.  
  
Nicole stifled a yawn "I'd love to help you out" she grinned at Chloe "but I am beat, and I do have to work tomorrow." Nicole and Mark stood to leave, Brady walked them to the door "Thanks for coming over" he waved to them as they boarded the elevator. Closing the door to the loft, Brady turned and looked at Chloe. She looked dead on her feet "I think you should stay here" he spoke jarring Chloe out of her thoughts "you look tired."  
  
"Brady, I can't" she protested "Nancy and Craig would have a fit." Brady nodded "Probably," he agreed "but they would also have a fit if I let you drive home when you are too tired to see straight." That said, Brady locked the door, walked to the couch and took her hand "come on up and to bed" he directed.  
  
Chloe was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Brady ran his fingers through her hair, parting the strands to see her more clearly. He remembered that he needed to call the Wesley's and let them know where Chloe was. "Hello" Craig answered the phone on the second ring. "Dr. Wesley, it's Brady" he spoke into the phone. "Hello Brady" Craig greeted "if you're looking for Chloe she's not here." Brady grimaced, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not "yeah, I know she is here with me, sleeping" he clarified "we had dinner with Nicole and Mark, then ended up talking for a few hours."  
  
"Oh," was all Craig said.  
  
"She wanted to come home, but she looked so tired, I was afraid to let her drive." Brady defended his decision. On the other end, Craig looked thoughtfully. He knew he could trust Brady and Chloe, they had proven that, but sometimes he wondered if he wasn't being too easy on them. "that's okay Brady, I appreciate you looking after her," he spoke softly, not sure he was doing the right thing. He tried hard to keep in mind that Chloe was an adult, but she was also still in high school and still a teenager capable of being directed by her hormones.  
  
"I have to work tomorrow, so she'll be home early" Brady assured him. "okay, thanks for calling Brady and thanks for taking care of Chloe." Craig said goodnight and hung up the phone, wondering how he was going to explain this to Nancy.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Brady hung the phone up. After cleaning up, and changing out of his clothes for pajama bottoms, he got into the bed beside Chloe. Chloe rolled over onto Brady's chest, her hair cascading down her back in ringlets. He felt her breath on his chest, and her breast against his body. With a groan, Brady placed an arm around her and pulled her closer, this was going to be a long night, but he wanted so bad to be close to her. Brady looked down at her, eyes closed and her breathing relaxed, Chloe was still sound asleep. Brady finally fell into a fitful sleep about 45 minutes later, Chloe firmly wrapped up in his embrace. 


	12. Friends and Lovers

A/N: This one is HOT HOT HOT folks…definitely and R rating on this one..enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Brady awoke to the phone ringing "what?" he answered grumpily, not quite awake. "Good morning to you too sunshine." John Black greeted his son. "Dad, do you know what time it is?" he asked. "As a matter of fact I do," he shot back "Do YOU know what time it is?" Brady looked up at the clock, it was flashing 12:00 "ah no" he admitted "it isnt set." John chuckled at his son, he heard from Nicole about their late night. "Relax, it's only 7:30" John laughed "I'm still at home with Doc."  
  
"Then why are you calling me?" Brady grinned still laying down. "Actually, I was looking for Chloe, and when I called her house I was told she was with you" John answered. Brady smiled at his bedmate, curled into a ball at his side. "Yeah" he murmured stroking her hair softly "she is,but she's sleeping too" Brady pointed out dryly.  
  
"Have an overnight?" John questioned, Brady could almost see his dad's upturned brow. "Actually" Brady drawled "she fell asleep, so I didn't bother to wake her up." John chuckled, he'd be willing to bet she wasnt sleeping on the couch though "well, get up and wake her up too. I want to see both of you in the office, her photo shoot proofs are in."  
  
"Okay, dad" Brady smiled "we'll be there by 9:00" he reassured his dad. After a short goodbye, Brady hung the phone up. The first thing Brady did was look at Chloe, she looked like an angel sleeping next to him, and the feel of her being so close nearly made him want to touch her. Brady ran his fingers down her arm and across her hand, her skin was like silk. With a low moan, Chloe turned in his arms, her head on his chest. Her long hair cascaded down her back and across his arms.  
  
Brady twisted a strand of hair in his hand. Chloe moved against him softly, causing an electric shock in his groin. "Chloe" he whispered in her ear, nibbling the soft flesh of her lobe "it's time to wake up." Chloe couldn't imagine a better way to wake up, cradled in Brady's arms, his hands on her body, his breath in her ear. "No, I don't want to get up" she shot back "because then I have to leave you and go home."  
  
Brady looked at her, half grinning "I'd love for you to be here with me, every morning" he agreed, "but not while you're still in school, remember?" Chloe nodded, they agreed that their relationship wasn't going to interfere with school or his job at Basic Black, but lately it was getting very hard for both of them. Especially now that Chloe knew about her birth father, and what he was like.  
  
Nancy finally sat down with Chloe and told her about the suitation surrounding her birth and why she was raised in the foster care system. Chloe remembered it as if it was yesterday, though in fact it was weeks ago. Nancy came into her room after a particularily brutal argument between the two of them, finally agreeing to tell Chloe of her natural father and why she was sent away.  
  
Nancy, had been a teenager, just 17 years old when she had met the guy of her dreams, the captain of the football team, and he actually liked her---. She'd been treated like a queen by this guy, but she soon found out he had a bad side, one that was very brutal and out of control. Nancy related the story to Chloe or how she was hanging with her friends one night, when this guy was so sure she was sleeping around on him. Without offering her a chance to explain or defend herself, he took her to "lookout point" for some time alone.  
  
Like all young kids do, they ended up kissing and making out in the back seat, but when Nancy asked him to stop, he refused saying she really wanted it, even though she said no. The next thing she knew, she was completely naked and at the mercy of a drunk, teenager who had no regard for women, the captain of the football team who thought he was all that. He held her down as he removed her clothes and against her protests, stole her virginity. In those times, teenage pregnancy was "taboo". Nancy was sent away to Chicago to have her baby, a beautiful baby girl she was told. Nancy's parents arranged to have the baby whisked away the moment she was born. The first glimpse Nancy saw of her baby was a 16 year product of the Illnois foster care system with a chip the size of Texas on her shoulders.  
  
Chloe felt bad that she made Nancy tell her, but she at least understood why she gave her up. That night was the first night she stayed at Brady's loft. He offered her comfort, a shoulder to cry on a place to come whenever she wanted, it also allowed Nancy time to pull herself together and move on. Chloe now understood why Nancy was so rough on Phillip and Brady, Phillip in particular, since he was the captain of Salem High's football team. At that point, Brady and Chloe made a pact to not sleep together until they were ready to face the possible consequences. After all, birth control was known to fail in the past.  
  
The memory of those moment on her mind, Chloe snuggled closer to Brady. As if he read her thoughts, which Chloe was sure he could some days, Brady pulled her closer. Glancing at the clock, Brady noticed it was nearly 8:00. "Come on sleepy head," he roused her "my dad wants to see us in his office. Your photo shoot proofs are back."  
  
With a yawn, she stretched against his body, again Brady felt himself begin to get aroused "Chloe, this is going to be harder if you keep doing that" he groaned softly. Chloe leveled her eyes at his ice blue eyes, filled with desire and passion "doing what" she asked with false innocence. Brady knew that she knew what he meant, two could play this game. Holding her with one arm, he snaked the other around he waist, his hand inside her shirt. His fingers roamed her flat stomach moving upward until he found her lacy bra. Her nipple hardened on contact "aw hell" he exclaimed bending his head, his lips finding hers.  
  
Rolling her on her back, Brady moved his other hand to her chest, teasing her other nipple. Chloe gave a low moan of pleasure. Brady smiled down at her, nibbling her earlobe. In one deft movement, Brady pulled the shirt she wore over her head and throwing it on the floor. Brady replaced his mouth with her fingers on her now erect nipples through the fabric of the bra she wore. Chloe bucked against him as waves of pleasure ran down her spine, heat radiating in her groin. "Chloe" Brady moaned "We shouldn't do this." Chloe traced his lips with her finger soflty before Brady opened his mouth and suckled it. "Make love to me Brady" she sighed, her eyes glazed over with passion. Brady looked into her deep sapphire eyes burning bright with passion and desire. "Chloe" he began, but was cut off as Chloe sat up, meeting him halfway kissing him.  
  
There would be no going back from this point, both of them knew it, they knew it shouldn't happen, but neither could make themselves stop. Brady unhooked the front clasp of her bra, releasing her breast from their confines. He licked and suckled every inch or her breast and chest, his hands working magic lower. His hands found their way into the stretch waistband of the sweats she wore, teasing the triangle at the apex of her thighs. She gasped as Brady slipped his finger into her, 'She was hot and wet, and oh so ready, but this was her first time and Brady swore he was going to do it right, if it killed him.  
  
She panted as his finger continued their magic, squealing his name amidst hard drawn, passion filled breaths. As quickly as he removed her shirt, he removed her sweats and panties, in one fluid motion. The cold air hit her skin and Chloe began to shiver, but she didn't know if it was from the cold of the fire Brady was starting. Chloe placed her hands on Brady's naked chest, running her fingers along the muscles that rippled with his every move. Brady moaned low and passionate, she had no idea what she was doing to him.  
  
He needed to see her, taste her. As he did with her breasts, Brady kissed her in the center of her being, darting his tongue in and out of her. Chloe was surprised at first, but she soon gave in to the magic he created with his mouth where his hands had just been, She grabbed the hair on his head and screamed as her release came, her hips bucking wildly against him. "Brady" she breathed shallow, breathlessly "show me how to touch you" she reached for him, moving her hands along the waistband of his sweats. Removing his own sweats and boxers, Brady leaned against her, his back to her chest. He felt her nipples harden against his back. Guiding her hands, he showed her how and where to touch him. Chloe was scared at first of hurting him, but she soon found freedom and excitement as Brady reacted to her touch, moaning lowly and moving against her.  
  
"Now Chloe" he turned over, ice blue eyes against dark sapphire "I want you now" he smothered her with a kiss that burned her to her soul. "Yes, Brady" she pleaded moving against him. Reaching above her, Brady grabbed foil packet and began to put it on. Chloe wondered how he was ever going to get all of his stiff erection into her, she just knew it would hurt. "Look at me" Brady tipped her chin "The first time we do this, its going to hurt, but just a little" he spoke seriously, "after that, it's pure heaven" he assured her.  
  
Chloe nodded, not sure what or if she was supposed to say something "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. In answer, Chloe pulled him closer to her kissing him softly, fire spreading as he deepened the kiss. Brady kissed her until neither of them could breathe "Brady" she pleaded softly moving against him. With a surge of pent up passion, desire and need, Brady pentrated her. He saw the brief pain in her eyes as her maidenhead broke. Brady stopped moving, and began kissing her on the lips before taking he breast in his mouth, suckling the nipple until she cried out passionately, arching her hips and moving against him. Just as suddenly as the pain was there, it was gone, Chloe clung to Brady, the two of them moving in time in perfect harmony.  
  
Chloe felt as though she was on top of the world, stars were exploding around her and she lost all conscious thought as her body got the release I craved. Afterwards, Brady stayed inside her, kissing her softly "I love you Chloe Lane" he spoke his voice deep with passion and desire. Chloe smiled at him "I love you too" she spoke softly, her lips finding the nipples on his chest. "Chloe" Brady groaned, he could feel himself harden still inside her "Brady" she pleaded "take me on a wild ride" she pleaded.  
  
Brady grinned at her "my pleasure" he agreed "definitely, my pleasure." And he did, over and over and over….  
  
TBC… 


	13. passionate kisses and oh so much more

The telephone jangled on the bedside stand waking Brady with a start "Hello, son" John Black greeted his son, and late employee. "What happened to 9:00?" he asked. Brady groaned and sat up "It..ah..it got away from us..I mean me." He heard John chuckle into the earpiece "Relax, son" John spoke calmly "Its Saturday, the only one here is me, come when she wakes up." Brady shook his head "why are you at work on a Saturday morning anyway?" he questioned.  
  
"Got some work to do" John answered "We've been trying to be there for Belle and work sort of got lost in the middle." Brady knew that, he and Nicole had been running Basic Black in John's absence. Finding out she was pregnant had caused Belle to become upset and often irrational, especially now that Shawn was with Jan, confessing to be her baby's father. "Besides," John threw in "I might trust you and Nicky to run my company, but I'm still the boss."  
  
Brady grinned at those last words "as if I could forget" he shot back laughing. John thought for a moment, his young son was at home in bed with his girl, not that Brady would ever admit that, mind you, 'why should I sit here in my office?' he thought. "Tell ya what son, why don't you and Chloe join us for dinner tonight, we can look at the proofs then. "sure dad that would be great" Brady agreed, silently thanking his dad for a few more stolen hours with Chloe. After their lovemaking this morning, he wasn't sure how he was going to keep his hands off her. He wasn't even sure he wanted to, or for that matter that she wanted him too.  
  
"Okay, son I'll let you get back to Chlo…er bed" John shot at his son "bye now." Before Brady could respond, John hung the phone up chuckling in the background. Brady shook his head 'his dad could be downright obnoxious when he wanted to be. With a contented sigh, Chloe rolled onto her side, laying her head on his chest. Brady's body immediately responded to her naked flesh next to his, she felt so good laying next to him in his bed. Unable to resist himself, he dropped little kisses on her shoulders before gently suckling her earlobes.  
  
Chloe grinned up at him "you're shameless Brady Black" she charged "waking a girl up so you can have your way with her." Brady grinned back at her "well that wasn't the plan, but hey." He agreed taking her lips in a fiery kiss that caused her to tingle to her toes. Chloe groaned and clung to Brady as his hands ran down her body teasing her breast then sliding lower. "Brady" she pleaded breathlessly, silently arching her hips against him. "Are you sore?" he asked tenderly, this morning was her first time. "A little" she nodded "but I want you to make love to me again Brady" she looked him in the eye.  
  
"and I want to make love to you" he whispered, his mouth following the trail he hand had, Chloe held fast to him as he worked magic on her using only his hands and his mouth "Brady" she called more passionately "please."  
  
Brady kissed and caressed his way, slowly, idlely back up her body driving Chloe crazy with desire and wanting. Pausing long enough to protect her, Brady brushed her lips with his, gently drawing her into a web of passion. Chloe always was told there were no bells and whistles with sex, but she felt like she was riding on a cloud, fireworks exploding around her. "I love you" Brady caressed her face, twisting a strand of hair with his fingers. Chloe smiled up at him "I love you back" she leaned up kissing the underside of his chin. Brady felt himself growing hard still inside of her "Chloe, this isn't a good idea" he protested lightly "you're going to be very sore later." Chloe said nothing, but merely continued her assault on him with his lips and her tongue. When she slipped her tongue into his ear, her hot breath broke his resolve. Holding her close, he gathered her against him, careful not to release the grip his lower body had on hers pulling them to a sitting position. Chloe wrapped her legs around his hips, meeting his every move. Brady stared into her eyes, bright and brimming with passion, he licked her lips teasingly before capturing one in his mouth "Chloe" he cried out as they both climaxed "you are so hot" he breathed. "You're not too bad yourself Mr. Black" she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"yeah, I know" he gave her an impish grin "but you can tell me again." She smacked him on the arm "just for that I don't want to." She chuckled. "That's okay, because then I would only want you again" he said "and right now what I need is sleep, I'm a little worn out" he confessed. Chloe blushed at his words "It's a little late for that Lane" Brady commented dryly pulling her down into his arms. Spent from their morning activities, both fell asleep immediately, wrapped up in each other. 


	14. one more time

Brady awoke to the sound of water running in the shower. Looking around, he remembered that Chloe was here and they had made love only a few hours ago. "smooth move Brady" he chided his actions of the morning "now what are you going to do for an encore?" He smiled despite his feelings of guilt for breaking a promise to himself and Chloe, the time they spent making love was worth it.  
  
Hearing the sound of her voice, Brady threw off the covers and padded to the bathroom. Chloe softly sang a song, the words he didn't know, but the sound of her voice made him think of an angel choir. With a devilish gleam in his eye, he opened the shower door and climbed in behind her. Chloe looked shocked at first, but closed her eyes and leaned against his chest as he took the soap from her hands and began to drag it down her body.  
  
Chloe's nipples hardened and her body responded to his touch. Brady kissed the spot behind her ear, making her shiver. She sighed and arched her back into his chest. Brady moaned lowly into her ear "I could get used to this" he whispered huskily turning her in his arms. "Uh-huh" Chloe stiffened "one good turn deserves another" she flashed him an evil grin taking the soap from his hand.  
  
Taking her slow, sweet, time, Chloe moved the bar of soap across Brady's chest, then down further leaving no part untouched. With a gasp of impatience and desire, Brady turned pinning her back to the shower wall. He brushed her lips lightly with his, deepening the kiss as his hand found her breast. Placing his hands on her waist, Brady lifted her to his hips. Chloe groaned passionately, as he continued to explore, touch and taste her body.  
  
When he lifted her to his hips, she wrapped her legs around his chest and clung for deal life to the towel rack hanging on the shower wall. "Brady" she breathed as his mouth found her nipple and his hands found her center. "I know it's a lot Chloe" his breaths were ragged "but I want you" he gazed into her eyes. Chloe grinned at him "don't tell me" she whispered in his ear, her breath hot on his senses "show me" she arched against him.  
  
Brady groaned, this was going to be an exhausting day for them if they kept this up, but what a way to spend the day. With the abandonment of a kid, he kissed her, filling her with him. Chloe clung to him moving against him as he moved within her. "I could definitely get used to this" he agreed, kissing her softly, "but we cant stay here all day and make love."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Brady and Chloe were headed for the Wesley house. "My dad wants you to come have dinner with us tonight, do you want to go?" Brady invited trying to make it not sound like an ultimatum. Chloe grinned at him, "do ya think that is safe?" she questioned "you know your dad will pick up on what just happened here, today?" Brady grinned "he probably already knows" he chuckled "so would you like to go?"  
  
Chloe nodded "that would be fun" she agreed. Brady pulled the jeep to a stop in front of her house "thank you" he said softly kissing her gently. "for what?" she asked, suddenly blushing. Brady grinned at her "for trusting me to be your first" he answered softly nibbling her lower lip. Chloe smiled shly "thank you for being my first" she answered back. Brady held her hand in his, tracing a pattern with his thumb and forefinger "It was definitely my pleasure" he responded in the usual Brady Black way to accept a compliment.  
  
Chloe chuckled "oh no, I believe it was mine, all mine" she shot back at him. Brady laughed "ok, maybe it was mutual" he agreed pulling her into his arms "I love you Chloe Lane" he declared starring into her eyes. "And I love you Brady Black" she ran a hand down his cheek. 


	15. The morning after

Chloe walked in the door at her home, only to be greeted by one angry mother "where the heck have you been?" Nancy Wesley stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. "I was with Brady" Chloe answered not phased by Nancy's questions or probing glance "I knew that, but what took you so long to get here, you were supposed to be home first thing this morning."  
  
Chloe shrugged "Nancy, I was with Brady, perfectly safe and sound." Nancy closed the door "It wasn't your safety I was worried about" she shot back. "it was your virginity." Chloe grew silent at that remarked "what do you mean?" she asked  
  
Nancy glanced at her daughter, from the look on her face, she feared she was too late "I mean, I was worried about you and Brady taking the next step in your relationship." Nancy looked closely at her daughter "did you and Brady have sex last night?" Nancy asked, she had to know.  
  
Chloe's downward glance was all Nancy need to know the answer to her question "did he force you?" she asked. Chloe looked at her as if she had grown another head "No" she denied "it just sort of happened, I mean we didn't plan it or anything."  
  
Nancy was grateful that Chloe hadn't lied to her, but she was not happy at the turn of events. "John Black wants me and Brady to come to dinner at the penthouse tonight" Chloe informed her. "Are you telling me or asking me?" Nancy asked, trying to remain calm and not blow her top, as she wanted to.  
  
"I am planning on being there, if that is what you're asking" Chloe answered "are you going to stop me?" Nancy saw the determination in her daughter's eyes "would it do any good?" she asked. Chloe shrugged "not really" she answered honestly.  
  
"Chloe, honey, I know that you are an adult and that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but sex is a big step, one that shouldn't be taken lightly" she implored "and I hope to God that you and Brady don't treat it that way."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, she knew that Nancy had some real concerns. She didn't mean to be offhand about it, but Nancy really bothered her sometimes. "Nancy, he used protection and we aren't seeing this as something that is easy or right, but it happened because we both wanted it. I truly did fall asleep, he wasn't lying. But when I woke up and he was there, one thing followed another and.." she trailed off shrugging her shoulders "do you want me to call Brady so he can come over to talk to you?"  
  
Nancy sighed. "No, I guess not, just be careful honey?" she cautioned I don't want you getting on over your head." Chloe nodded "I will" she promised "now I really need a shower."  
  
Chloe headed up the stairs, as Craig came out of the kitchen "Everything ok?" he asked. Nancy nodded "My baby isn't a baby anymore" Nancy began to tear up. Craig chuckled pulling his wife in his arms "Oh honey" he grinned "she'll always be a baby to you, but to Brady she is someone special, you have to know that. He does love her, ya know."  
  
Nancy nodded "Yes, I know" she sniffled "but that's my baby." Craig grinned and held her "Come on Nancy" he led her into the kitchen "let me fix you some tea." 


End file.
